Anthony David DiNozzo
by eclaregurl
Summary: On a normal day at NCIS, Tony gets a surprise he didnt know about. What is it and how will Tony deal with it? Read and find out!


**(A/N: Hey! So, I like Tony, like making stories for him and this is just one a at least two I thought of. Happy reading! I do not NCIS or any of its characters, if I did TIVA would be sneaking around Gibbs and rule 12, and maybe McAbby too!)**

"Ha! Guess who finally beat Carson's high score on Movie Trivia? This guy, that's who!" Tony yelled and danced to the center of the desks.

"You really think it's a good idea to brag about beating a then ten year old now fifteen year old kid, Tony?" McGee looked him. Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony.

Tony ignored them and continued his victory dance. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs walked by and smacked the back of his head, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing, Boss!" Tony cowered as he headed back to his seat. He looked up out of habit when the elevator bell rang. When he didn't see anyone come out of it, he just shrugged and went back to looking at his computer.

"Hi!" Tony jumped and turned to see a boy of almost six years with spiky dark brown hair, wearing a dark gray jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and a necklace that reminded Tony of one he gave away years ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_M'lady," Tony said with a slight bow as he pulled the chair out for his date._

_She giggled, "Why thank you kind sir!"_

"_Jeanne, I want you to know I really care about you, a lot. I also want to warn you I think I am going to get very cheesy!" Tony said with a laugh._

_She giggled again, "Please do, Tony!"_

_Tony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pendent in the shape of a lantern, "Jeanne, just like people put fire in lanterns to see, you put a fire in my heart and I can see love clearly, better than I have in a long time. Will you wear this always? I had it custom made, see?" He flipped the pendent, "'Jeanne plus Tony equals heart'."_

"_Of course I will wear it!" Jeanne said as she took the necklace and put it on._

_*End Flashback*_

Tony felt a hand collide with the back of his head as he came back to the present. "The kid's talking to you!" Gibbs told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you need?" Tony said directing his attention to the boy. "In fact, how did you get in here?"

"Mommy always said I was just like my daddy, and he can be very sneaky. And I said, 'Are you Anthony David DiNozzo Jr.?'" the boy looked at him with two hope filled pools of gray-blue.

"Yes, and you are?" Tony asked.

The boy giggled, "Mommy told me I had to be careful when I met my daddy because he may have a heart attack or pass out. My name is Anthony David DiNozzo the third." He spoke with such confidence, everyone except the boy laughed when Tony fell out of his chair.

"Um, I, uh, you have my name!" Tony stuttered as he tried to get back in his seat.

"Mommy named me. She told me Daddy loved her but when he told her he started dating her because of an assignment he was given, she left him, not knowing I would be born eight months later," the little Tony explained.

"Your- Your mother? I dated her because of an assignment?" Tony asked and when he saw the boy nod he continued, "That only happened once, and she left me about six years ago, I fell in love with her. I wonder where Jeanne is now." Tony thought for a moment.

The boy's eyes filled with tears, "Mommy was killed by some guy who said he knew my Pawpaw, René Benoit. It happened last month, and Pawpaw said he would take care of me. But, I don't like Pawpaw! He's mean! So I- I ran away, I wanted to meet you Daddy! And maybe you could keep Pawpaw away from me?" he sobbed. **(A/N: I know he was killed but in this story, he went in to hiding basically.)**

Tony reached down and picked the boy up and held him close, "I may not know if you really are my son but either way, I will make sure you are safe. We thought he was dead, but we will keep you away from him. May I ask you a question?"

The child sniffed again, "Yea," he clung to Tony's neck.

"May I see your necklace? Where did you get it?" Tony asked.

"Mommy gave it to me, it has our names on it, sorta. I mean she said you gave it to her, so really it's your name not mine but I like to think it's my name with Mommy's so she is always close to me. 'Jeanne plus Tony equals heart'," He held the lantern up.

"So, she called you Tony?" Ziva asked smiling at the boy. He nodded.

"You know you are just like a smaller version of Tony, you look just like him," McGee commented.

"Let's find out shall we, Pro-bay? How are you with the girls, Mini-Me?" Tony asked smirking at his Austin Powers reference.

"All girls like me! Mommy said I have this charm that makes all girls like me! She says I got the charm from Daddy!" the little Tony said still holding on to Tony's neck.

"You're definitely mine!" Tony said as he hugged his son.

"You really are Little Tony, aren't you?" Ziva said smiling.

"Little Tony? That's it! LT! We will call you LT so me and you don't get confused. How's that, LT?" Tony said looking at his son.

The boy leaned back to look at Tony as he thought about it, then a smile spread across his child face, "Yea!" He bobbed his head up and down.

**(A/N: What do you think of LT? Do you like this story? Cause if you do I have more ideas for it. Let me know!)**


End file.
